A Time Story
by Varnatsu
Summary: [KageHina] Kageyama yang baru saja mau tidur, mendadak dikejutkan oleh sebuah lingkaran cahaya yang muncul di lemarinya. Apa itu? Itu adalah sebuah portal! Portal yang akan menunjukkan padanya sebuah fakta tentang Hinata.


_**Time Story**_

Yosh, balik egen with Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

buat agan-agan yng anti Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, ada baiknya minggat dengan segera :3

Warning : OOC, Cerita gaje, Typo dll.

selamat membaca

.

.

Ia membanting badannya ke atas tempat tidur, berdiam diri melepas lelah. Rambut hitam ravennya masih sedikit basah karena ia malas mengeringkannya sampai selesai. Setelah membereskan kamar dan keperluan volinya, pemuda yang menjadi setter resmi dengan nomor punggung 9 Karasuno itu lebih memilih memanjakan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Kageyama menghela nafas dan memandang langit-langit kamar, tapi tertahan oleh sinar lampunya yang silau, membuatnya beralih perhatian dan mengambil handphonenya. Ia memandang foto yang ada di wallpaper hpnya. Ada sekumpulan orang yang terpampang di sana. Anggota kelompok voli putra Karasuno, termasuk dirinya sendiri yang sedang berdiri di samping seorang pemuda pendek berambut jeruk. Pandangannya langsung terpusat pada pemuda berambut jeruk itu. Umpan terbaik Karasuno, Hinata Shouyou.

Kageyama suka dengan mata lebar Hinata, juga bercampur dengan rasa sesak yang muncul bersamaan, karena ia masih belum berani mengatakan rasa sukanya. Ia tahu yang ada di kepala Hinata cuma voli, voli dan voli. Dan lagi, Ia tak mau konsentrasinya dan Hinata sendiri buyar gara-gara Hinata memikirkan tentang perasaannya, terutama sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan pertandingan resmi. Ia memilih diam dan cukup bertingkah senormal mungkin. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk cukup dengan hubungannya dengan Hinata sekarang. Karena memang pada nyatanya, dia yang paling dekat dengan Hinata.

Mata Kageyama memberat, setelah menaruh Handphonenya serampangan di atas meja, ia menarik selimutnya dan menyembunyikan diri dari udara malam itu. Susu vanillanya yang ada di atas meja belum tersentuh, kini sudah terlanjur dingin dan ia malas meminumnya lagi. Ia paham benar, sebenarnya ia akan segera tidur dengan lelap kalau saja ia tidak mendengar sebuah suara yang mendadak muncul di dekatnya.

"Suara apa itu?" dengan malas ia terbangun lagi.

Kageyama harus menajamkan telinganya untuk memeriksa suara yang seperti dengungan itu berasal.

"Dari lemari ya?"

Dengan sedikit takut, ia mendekat ke arah lemarinya. Benar saja, suara itu semakin jelas. Dan saat ia mendekat, ia melihat ada cercahan sinar yang terlihat menyembul di antara celah lemarinya.

_Apa itu? _

Ia mencoba menempelkan telapak tangannya ke lemarinya. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah getaran halus. Setelah memberanikan dirinya sesaat, ia mengintip dalam, tiba-tiba saja ada tenaga kuat yang mendorong pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat. "Waaah!" Kageyama kaget dan jatuh langsung terduduk.

"Tobio? Ada apa?" Terdengar suara Ibunya dari luar, pintu kamarnya terketuk beberapa kali. Rupanya sang Ibu sedang kebetulan lewat ditambah suara teriakkan dan jatuh Kageyama lumayan keras.

"Ah, tidak! Aku hanya kejatuhan bola!" Dalihnya sambil menahan rintihannya.

"Hati-hati! Jangan main bola di kamar!"

"Iya, maaf!"

"Segeralah tidur! Ini sudah malam."

"Baik!"

Kageyama menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki ibunya menjauh.

Ia melihat lagi ke lemarinya, terbengong sesaat. Ada sebuah sinar berbentuk lingkaran putih besar muncul di lemarinya. Seperti sebuah portal. Dengan sedikit mengelus pantatnya yang sakit, ia berdiri.

"Sinar apa ini?"

Kageyama meneliti ke sekeliling lemarinya mencari asal sinar aneh berbentuk lingkaran dan berdengung itu, tapi ia tak menemukan hasilnya. Ia memandang sinar itu lagi, dengan takut ia mencoba menyentuh sinar itu. Begitu tangannya mendekat dengan sinar itu, seperti ada energi yang menariknya ke dalam sinar itu. Kageyama pun kaget dan dengan cepat menarik tangannya lagi, kemudian mundur dengan takut.

"Apa itu tadi?"

Kageyama terdiam sebentar, menunggu kejadian lebih lanjut tentang energi yang menariknya tadi. Tapi tidak terjadi apa - apa setelahnya, membuat ia penasaran dan akhirnya mendekat lagi.

Ia mendekatkan tangannya lagi, energi itu menariknya lagi, ia kembali menarik tangannya lagi, kembali tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia melakukannya beberapa kali, ternyata energi tarikan itu hanya muncul kalau ia mendekatkan anggota tubuhnya.

Tak bisa di pungkiri rasa penasarannya meningkat. Ia lebih mendekatkan badannya.

"Apa yang ada di dalamnya? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk?" Kageyama berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menatap telapak tangannya," Tapi aku bisa menarik tanganku kembali dengan mudah."

Ia menelan ludah, penasaran. Ia mendekatkan badannya lagi. "Yosh.. Akan ku coba."

Dengan sedikit gemetaran, ia mendekatkan tangannya lagi. Saat jemarinya menyentuh sinar itu, energi tarikan itu datang, dan Kageyama sudah bersiap. Ia mencoba memasukkan tangannya lebih dalam. Sementara tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia memajukan kakinya satu langkah, memasukkan seluruh telapak tangannya ke sinar itu.

Sesuatu yang mengagetkan terjadi saat Kageyama memasukkan semua lengannya, tiba-tiba saja lingkaran itu berputar. Sebuah energi tarikan yang sangat kuat menekan Kageyama ke dalam.

"Ah? Apa- WHAAAA!" Kageyama masuk, tersedot masuk ke sinar itu.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aw!" Kageyama terbanting jatuh.

Kageyama bangun sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia membuka mata. Sebuah pemandangan ganjil muncul di hadapannya. Ia kaget dan langsung saja berdiri. Ia mendapati dirinya hanya memakai baju seragam warna krem lengan panjang Karasuno dan celana pendek hitam, yang biasanya ia pakai untuk latihan.

"Apa ini? Kenapa aku ganti baju?"

Kageyama melihat sekelilingnya. Sinar matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Suasana sore hari. Padahal jelas-jelas hari sudah malam sebelum ia tersedot ke dalam lingkaran cahaya itu. Ia berdiri di sebuah lapangan yang tak ia kenal. Sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa gedung yang mirip dengan gedung sekolah.

"Ini dimana?!"

Kageyama yang sadar sendiri kalau ia kebingungan, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan melihat sekitarnya lebih teliti. Lama-lama ia menyadari ada beberapa lokasi yang sepertinya ia kenal. Ia menoleh ke beberapa arah. Di samping kanannya terdapat lapangan sepak bola dan beberapa orang yang sedang bermain di sana. Di samping kirinya ada gedung yang tampak dari samping, ia mengkerutkan dahi. Sepertinya ia kenal gedung itu dari sisi lain.

_Tunggu, gedung ini kalau tidak salah'kan…...? _

"Izumin! Tolong bantu satu kali lagi!"

Kageyama mendadak mendengar suara. Suara itu amat di kenalnya. Spontan ia menoleh. Dan benar, itu suara Hinata. Bocah itu sedang berdiri bersama beberapa orang di samping tangga. Sekitar 20 meter dari tempat Kageyama berdiri.

"Hina-…." Kageyama hampir berteriak memanggilnya kalau saja ia tak melihat ada yang aneh dari Hinata. Bocah berambut jeruk itu terlihat lebih muda dan lebih pendek dari yang biasanya Kageyama temui.

"Masih belum nih? Tanganku sudah sakit ini. Aku malah sudah tidak bisa memukul lurus. Udahan yuk.. " Seseorang berambut krem setinggi Hinata tampak berbicara dengannya dengan memegang bola Voli di tangannya. Sedangkan seorang lagi berkacamata tampak duduk di tangga sambil mengelus lengan tangannya yang memerah.

_Itu'kan…. setter Hinata sewaktu SMP_. _Tunggu… tapi kenapa mereka di sini?_

"Satu kali saja. Anak kelas satu sudah bilang mau ikut."

Kageyama memilih bersembunyi di balik gedung dan mengawasi mereka.

"Kau ini bilangnya satu kali terus. Ini beneran yang terakhir ya?"

"Yosh!"

"Siap ya…"

Kageyama melihat Hinata melompat menerima umpan yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut krem itu. Lemparan itu melenceng, tapi bukan Hinata namanya kalau ia tidak bisa meneruskan umpan itu. Setelah berhasil melakukan spike, Hinata berteriak senang, seperti biasa.

Kageyama tertegun saat melihat Hinata mengambil jersey berwarna hijau saat pemuda mungil itu beres-beres.

_Seragam itu kan seragam yang ia pakai saat melawanku dulu di kejuaraan SMP? Kenapa dia masih memakainya? _

_Tunggu… jangan-jangan… ini…. _

Kageyama kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Lapangan itu, gedung yang terlihat dari samping itu. Saat ada seorang siswi berjalan di dekatnya, Kageyama langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Maaf, Permisi!"

"Eh, i-iya?" Gadis itu tampak kaget dan takut.

"Anu… ini tahun berapa ya?"

"Ah… heh…?" Gadis itu kebingungan dengan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal milik Kageyama.

"Tidak usah bingung, tolong jawab saja. Ini tahun berapa?" Kageyama memelankan suaranya.

"Eh… 20xx…"

_Seriusan!_ Kageyama berteriak dalam hati.

Dugaannya sangat tepat. Ternyata lingkaran cahaya itu membawanya menjelajahi waktu. Ia pergi ke waktu satu tahun lalu.

Kageyama terpaku sesaat. Ia kembali melihat gedung yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Dia berpindah beberapa langkah.

_Kalau begitu, tempat ini….. SMP Hinata, Yukigaoka! Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya. aku memang sering melihat sisi depan gedung ini saat aku lewat._

Kageyama merunduk pada gadis yang ia tanyai "Terima kasih!"

"Eh.. iya!" Jawab gadis itu kaget.

Dan setelah berpamitan dengan cepat Kageyama pun membalik badannya, mengejar Hinata. Hinata satu tahun yang lalu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kageyama mengambil jarak sekitar 8 meter dalam mengikuti Hinata dan kedua temannya. Dua-duanya sama-sama pernah bertemu dengan Kageyama saat pertandingan resmi waktu itu. Beberapa kali ia harus pura-pura melihat kanan kiri saat mereka melirik ke belakang.

Sepertinya ia mengambil jarak yang tepat dalam mengikuti mereka. Mereka bertiga tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang di ikuti, dan dalam jarak itu, Kageyama masih bisa mendengar suara mereka, meski samar.

"Kau masih bersikeras ikut turnamen voli itu? Anggota volinya kan hanya kau, tentu saja kami tidak akan membantu apa-apa di pertandingan nanti."

"Haha, aku sudah cukup yakin dengan adanya kalian." Hinata tertawa, pemuda itu tampak semangat.

"Dasar, kau ini terlalu percaya diri."

_Hah? Anggota kelompoknya hanya Dia? Lalu mereka berdua itu apa? Dan bagaimana dengan teman setimnya dulu ?_

"Tapi pasti kita akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang lebih kuat nanti dan latar belakang mereka memang voli. Beda dengan kita. Hanya kau yang selama ini berkutat dengan bola voli." pemuda berambut krem yang tadi mengumpan pada Hinata memprotes sahabatnya dengan lembut.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kedua sahabatnya berpandangan, lalu menggeleng pasrah.

"Dasar…"

Saat ketiga orang itu berhenti di sebuah perempatan, Kageyama langsung mendekat ke arah mesin penjual minuman yang (entah kenapa) ada di dekatnya. Berpura-pura memilih.

"Kita berpisah di sini." Hinata membetulkan tali tas yang menggantung di bahu kirinya.

"Kau istirahatlah."

"Iya."

"Jangan lupa belajar, kau sudah kelas tiga. Jangan memikirkan volimu terus."

"Siap kapten!" Jujur saja, gaya hormat itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Hinata.

Hampir saja Kageyama berteriak "Ah! tunggu" saat Hinata langsung lari begitu mereka berpamitan. Ia menggerutu sejenak karena gagal mengikuti Hinata dan mau tidak mau terdiam di tempatnya berdiri karena ia tak ingin aktingnya terbongkar.

"Dia sama sekali tidak bisa dihentikan." Gerutu temannya yang berambut krem itu, membuat Kageyama beralih pusat perhatian pada mereka.

"Padahal kita pasti akan kalah nanti."

"Dia memang seperti itu."

"Aku bukan ingin menghancurkan semangatnya. Aku cuma takut dia akan sakit hati saat kalah nanti."

"Apa mungkin Hinata tidak memikirkan sejauh itu?"

"Entah."

"Yang ada di dalam kepalanya cuma 'akhirnya ia bisa bertanding voli secara resmi'. Mungkin dia melupakan bagian itu."

"Dia yang akan paling sakit hati kalau kita kalah."

"Kau tidak coba menghentikannya lagi?"

"Yang paling dekat dengan dia kan kau?"

"Aku menyerah untuk itu. Kau cobalah."

Kageyama hanya terdiam memikirkan percakapan kedua anak itu. Memikirkan kembali bagaimana payahnya kelompok Hinata, seolah mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kageyama baru tahu kalau mereka memang bukan dari tim voli. Hanya bantuan untuk Hinata saja.

Kageyama melihat kedua teman Hinata itu berpisah. Tersisa si pemuda berambut krem. Kageyama ingat-ingat Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Izumin." Dia tidak begitu tinggi, tapi Kageyama bisa melihat beberapa perlengkapan basket ada di antara barang bawaannya.

Kageyama melihatnya beberapa lama, sambil memikirkan beberapa perkataan yang ia dengar sebelumnya.

_Mereka bermaksud menghentikan Hinata mengikuti Turnamen itu? Kalau itu terjadi, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu Hinata. _

Entah apa yang membuat Kageyama memutuskan untuk berlari dan memanggil pemuda yang dipanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'Izumin' itu. Setelah ia sadar, pemuda itu sudah menoleh karena panggilannya dan Kageyama sendiri tengah berlari mendekatinya.

"A.. anu.. maaf." Kageyama mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mendadak berlari tanpa sadar.

"Iya? .."

"Hmm ... maaf…. aku ada perlu sebentar…" Kageyama menyerah untuk membatalkan usahanya.

"Ya...? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" Izumin terlihat bingung melihat seorang pemuda tinggi besar dan berwajah seram yang tak ia kenal mendadak memanggilnya dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Sewaktu-….. ah… tidak., kita tidak pernah bertemu. Maaf."

"L-lalu?"

"Tadi…." Kageyama menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebentar, "Aku melihatmu bersama Hinata."

"Ah." Pandangan takut Izumin memudar seketika. "Kau kenalan Hinata?"

"Eh.. ya… bisa dibilang begitu."

"'Bisa dibilang begitu' bagaimana? Hinata sudah pulang tadi, kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu saja."

"Hm?" Izumin yang sedari tadi hanya memutar kepalanya untuk berbicara dengan Kageyama, kini membetulkan posisi badannya menghadap pemuda tinggi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Soal…."

"Soal?"

"Soal voli itu.."

"Oh.." Pandangan Izumin melemas. "Soal itu lagi."

"Maaf, aku dengar tadi dan aku ingin bertanya untuk memastikannya."

Pemuda bernama Izumin itu hanya menatap Kageyama menunggu kata-kata Kageyama selanjutnya.

"Apa benar.. Hinata satu-satunya orang di ekstrakurikuler voli itu?"

Izumin tersenyum pahit "Begitulah."

"Tidak ada anggota lainnya? Serius?"

"Tidak ada, hanya Hinata sendiri. Tapi Hinata tetap ada di klub itu."

Kageyama terdiam. Kepalanya membayangkan Hinata yang bermain Voli sendirian tanpa teman. Dan itu mengerikan untuknya.

"Lalu sebentar lagi dia akan ikut turnamen resmi."

"Kalian bermaksud membantunya?"

"Ahahaha… Kami tidak akan menang dalam pertandingan itu" Pipi Izumin terlihat merah, apalagi ditambah dengan paparan matahari sore itu. "Apa menurutmu itu salah?"

"Ah,.. tidak."

"Kau tahu? Aku dari tim basket, cowok rambut hitam yang bersamaku tadi, ada di klub sepak bola. Kami kasihan melihat Hinata yang tak punya teman di klubnya. Kami sering mengajaknya bergabung bersama kami. Tapi ia menolak mentah-mentah semuanya."

Kageyama tidak menjawab, ia paham benar kenapa Hinata menolaknya.

"Kami ingin dia ikut bersenang bersama kami sekali-sekali. Karena sebenarnya Hinata itu atletis. Dia lincah dan aktif."

"Bagaimana caranya ia latihan?"

"Kadang dia mengikuti klub voli cewek atau bermain dengan memantulkan bolanya ke dinding."

_Hah? Hanya itu?_

"Dia benar-benar tidak punya teman latihan?!"

Izumin menggeleng pelan, "Kadang aku tidak tahan melihat dia terus sendirian."

Kageyama mengingat semua yang terjadi sewaktu bertanding melawan Hinata di SMP. Dia kesal melihat kemampuan Hinata yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan tetapi sama sekali tidak diasah.  
_"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama tiga tahun ini?!"_

Dia ingat lagi bentakkan yang ia lontarkan pada Hinata waktu itu. Sekarang ia menyesal telah mengucapkannya. Ia pasti menyakiti perasaan Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi pertandingan itu dilaksanakan."

"Heh?"

"Turnamen Voli. Aku sebenarnya ingin menghentikan dia. Kami sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa. Kami takut Hinata akan sakit hati nantinya jika dia keras kepala ikut turnamen itu."

_Tapi… kalau Hinata tidak ikut turnamen itu, aku tidak bisa bertemu Hinata. Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya._

"Kami sebenarnya lelah dengan sifat keras kepalanya."

_Kalau aku tidak mengalahkan Hinata, dia tidak akan punya sumpah untuk mengungguliku saat SMP. Mungkin dia tidak akan ikut klub voli di SMA nanti_.

"Haha.. kau tahu Hinata itu seperti apa ,bukan?"

_Kalau Hinata tidak ikut klub voli, tidak akan ada jurus quick itu, tidak akan ada kerjasama antara aku dan Hinata, Aku dan Hinata tidak akan sedekat ini. Tidak ada Hinata yang akan menerima tossku._

"Yah…. mungkin dia bisa mengerti kalau aku bicara baik-baik."

_Tidak ada Hinata yang mengenalku, tidak ada Hinata yang terus mengikutiku. Tidak ada Hinata yang bisa aku sukai._

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara padanya dengan serius, sekali lagi."

"JANGAN!"

Izumin tersentak kaget dengan teriakan Kageyama yang tiba-tiba, dalam kasus ini, sekali lagi, Kageyama kembali lepas kendali.

"A…apa?... "

Kageyama melihat Izumin ketakutan, Kageyama langsung mencari dalih yang tepat , "Ah.. maaf mendadak berteriak.. aku hanya.. hanya tidak ingin Hinata berhenti bermain voli."

"Heh…?"

"Aku…. ah tidak, maksudku…. dia sangat menyukai voli.. aku rasa, asal dia bisa main voli, tidak akan ada masalah baginya..."

"Apa menurutmu begitu?"

"T-tentu saja!"

"Tapi.. kau sudah dengar'kan tadi, kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang voli."

"Itu tidak masalah!"

"Tapi.."

"AKU MOHON!" Kageyama menunduk pada Izumin, membuat Izumin mundur karena kembali kaget.

"Aku mohon.. aku tahu ini terdengar aneh.. tapi aku mohon. Tolong bantu dia, sekali lagi saja. Sampai turnamen itu datang."

Tidak ada Hinata yang akan terus bersamanya. Tidak, Kageyama tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Kageyama tidak mau kehilangan semua yang menghubungkannya dengan Hinata. Bagi Kageyama, Hinata itu berharga, terlalu berharga.

"Kau.. kenapa ingin dia ikut turnamen itu?"

"Itu- ah.. ka, karena aku rasa sewaktu SMA nanti, Hinata akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik di klub Voli. Aku hanya ingin semangat itu tidak hilang sampai ia masuk SMA."

Izumin melihat Kageyama menegakkan badannya lagi, "Kau .. sebenarnya siapa? Kau menyukai Hinata?"

Entah apa yang membuat Izumin mendadak mengeluarkan pertanyaan semacam itu. Tak pelak muka Kageyama memerah dan ia memalingkan muka secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ti.. tidak.. aku.. hanya… aku hanya orang yang mendukungnya.. itu saja…"

Kageyama melihat Izumin menyunggingkan senyum di ujung bibirnya.

"Begitu kah…."

"Hm…"

"Aku senang ada orang yang mendukungnya". Perkataan Izumin itu membuat Kageyama kembali melihat pemuda berambut krem itu, sekarang senyuman di ujung bibir itu merekah lebar, "Syukurlah."

Muka Kageyama merah kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. aku akan membantunya sekali lagi."

Kageyama berpamitan setelahnya. Ia berlari kembali ke sekolah Hinata, yang kemudian di sambut portal yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah perjalanannya.

"Kau ini kenapa bisa muncul di sini sih?"

Kageyama menghela nafas sambil bersiap masuk ke portal cahaya itu. Ia memasukkan jarinya. Dan seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya, ia tertarik dengan cepat. Kageyama pun kembali jatuh, keluar dari lemarinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Mata Kageyama sedikit berat keesok harinya, ia menguap beberapa kali. Saat Kageyama berjalan perlahan ke arah gedung Voli, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat. Begitu ia menoleh, Hinata sedang berlari sambil berteriak dengan kecepatan penuh dan melewatinya.

"UWAAAAAA!"

"Ah, Hoi. TUNGGU KAU HINATA BOGEEEEEE!" Tentu saja Kageyama berlari mengejarnya dan mereka bersaing seperti biasa.

Mereka terengah-engah. Hinata menang kali ini. Kageyama berdecak sebal. Hinata tertawa-tawa bahagia.

"Hahahaha! Aku menang! Hahahaha! Kau harus memberiku 10 toss sebagai gantinya! Hahaha!"

"Cih!"

Kageyama melihat wajah bersinar penuh semangat itu. Bocah bodoh yang ada di depannya itu berhasil mencuri semua perhatian Kageyama.

Hinata tetap ada di sampingnya, masa lalu tidak berubah. Ia Senang, Ia tetap bisa bersama Hinata. Kageyama tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang habis karena lomba lari dengan Si kepala jeruk itu, tekadnya membulat.

"Hinata…"

Hinata menoleh, "Ya?"

Kageyama merapatkan genggamannya pada tali ranselnya.

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Seketika Hinata terdiam. Mendadak wajah itu memerah dalam hitungan detik. Ia menunduk.

"Ke… kenapa…" tangan mungilnya yang sedang mengepal perlahan bergetar.

"Hah…"

"Kenapa…"

"Apanya…?"

Dia mengangkat mukanya mendadak dan langsung memukul pipi Kageyama "KENAPA KAU MALAH MENYATAKANNYA DULUAN, BODOH?!" Tepat di pipi Kageyama, membuatnya terdorong ke belakang.

"SAKIT BOD- eh…?"

"PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MATI-MATIAN MENYIAPKAN KATA-KATA UNTUK ITU! SEKARANG KAU MALAH MENYATAKANNYA DULUAN SECARA TIBA-TIBA!"

Kageyama melihat Hinata memandangnya kesal. Nafas bocah itu terengah-engah.

"Maksudmu…?"

Kemudian Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kageyama. Kageyama langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"Hoi, Hinata, apa maksudmu?!"

"Tidak apa-apa!"

"Jelaskan! Apa maksudmu tadi?!"

"Aku cuman salah bicara!"

"Bohong! Jelaskan! Hoi Hinata!"

Dia terus berusaha memanggilnya, tapi Hinata tidak mendengarkannya lagi. Tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas telinga Hinata yang memerah.

**OMAKE :**

"Kageyama" Hinata mendorong sepedanya, seperti biasa, pulang beriringan dengan Kageyama.

"Hm?"

"Kau masih ingat teman setimku sewaktu SMP yang jadi setter?"

Kageyama terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata, "e.. entahlah.. aku lupa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, dia semalam bertanya padaku, sejak kapan aku mengenalmu. Soalnya katanya sebelum pertandingan dimulai dulu itu, ada seseorang yang mirip denganmu."

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Aku sendiri juga tidak paham. Tapi Izumin bilang kalau dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu sebelum pertandingan SMP dulu."

Kageyama hanya terdiam. Dia grogi sendiri.

"Dia bilang, orang yang mirip denganmu itu meminta dia terus menemaniku sampai ternamen voli datang."

"H-heh.. mana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Makanya aku bingung… menurutmu dia siapa?"

"Itu hanya mimpi temanmu saja."

Hinata terlihat berpikir, "Iya mungkin ya."

"Hmm…"

Kageyama memalingkan muka. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi ia merasa malu sekali.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau kalau kau menemaniku hanya sampai turnamen saja"

"Heh?"

Hinata memandang langsung ke arah Kageyama, "Aku ingin kau di sampingku selamanya."

Kageyama terpaku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi tangannya refleks memeluk bocah itu. Hinata kaget dan sepeda yang sedari tadi dituntunnya terjatuh.

"Heh! Lepas! Sakit bodoh! Kageyama!"

"Salah sendiri ngomong begitu." Kageyama malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Kita di tengah jalan! Nanti ada orang lewat!"

"Bodo."

"Hoi, Kageyama!"

"Sst! Berisik."

"Lepas kalau begitu!"

"Ogah."

"Kageyamaaaaa."

**Note :**

Horeee the 3rd KageHina's story #lompat2Gaje

kyknya saye bakal nulis KageHina mulu ini ampe mati :'v

Di otak masih ada beberapa ide tentang mereka berdua lagi masalahnya :'v

tolong sayehh... :'v

*Hopeless KageHina's fangirl*

"Darimana dapet ide ini?"

Kalian masih inget acara TV jaman bocah dulu yang judulnya "Lorong Waktu" ?

nah... itu!

(kalo kalian tahu acara TV itu, udah, akui saja lah, kalian tua :'v )

jujur aku rada susah ngatur kalimat di cerita ini,

soalnya banyak sekali yg ingin aku tulis cuman aku perlu memikirkan pembaca juga :'v

yah .. saye cuman berharap semoga kalian ga bosen ama tulisanku :'v

sampe saat ini pun saye tetep nunggu kripik singkong pedes sama sarannya,

sampai jumpa di fanfic KageHina (lagi?!) ku selanjutnya :v


End file.
